


The Fingers of Death

by limewire



Series: In a Far Away Universe, Where Machines have Hearts [2]
Category: Gundam Unicorn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Mecha, Robot Feels, Sentient Gundams, Sentient robots, feel free to suggest tags bc i have No Idea what to tag this as, guess whos playing around wtith sentient!gundam shit. its me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: When Anna Links suddenly dies, the whole residence of the Vist mansion is shocked. The White Unicorn soon figures out that it's up to them and their siblings to take care of her only child, Banagher.





	The Fingers of Death

**Author's Note:**

> no human AUs we scale the mobile suits down like men

She's dead. Gone too soon, too young. But in the grasp of a deadly attack, her heart ceased to beat. Now she only leaves behind her only child, young Banagher. None of them could really believe it. She really was gone. Her bright loving face, faded away into a cold pair of lifeless eyes.

Now, the White Unicorn rocks to and fro, illuminated by the flickering flames of the fireplace as the late mother’s son lay in his embrace. Bundled in silky blankets, wailing, grief stricken at too young of an age. He had only seen 7 summers before the lady left the house.

This is too early, the Unicorn thought. It was unfair that the claws of death took her from the mortal plane so soon. She still had so much to do, a son to raise..! And now she is gone and the child cries and cries for her to come back. It broke his heart to hear the sobs of the boy they vowed to protect echo throughout the winding halls.

But here he sit and rock, rock, rock; slowly and silently as he brushes his metal digits through the soft hair of the bereft child. Now that she was gone, the role of caretaker could have to be filled by himself and his siblings.  
  
The Unicorn loved Banagher as if he was his own, even though he were metal and the boy was flesh. Whenever the mother was away, she trusted him to do the caring. His siblings, the Black Lion and the Golden Phoenix, were both close to the boy as well, but he seemed to favor the pearly white mech the most out of the three.  
  
The crying from Banagher had calmed down to mere whimpers and sniffles. He drew closer and closer to a slumber, but before he drifted off into the land of dreams, he lifted his head to ask his guardian a question.   
  
“... Unicorn..?”

He titled his head down towards him, his optics showing exhaustion but determination to comfort him.  
  
“... Yes, Banagher?” He asked with a quiet tone, his synthesized voice reverberating his chest ever so slightly. The boy leaned closer to his frame, seeming to tear up again.   
  
“... Is Mommy really not coming back?”

He tilted his head back to the ornately decorated ceiling, a soft sigh leaving his vents.

“No.” He stated curtly. “Once death’s hand swipes the life from a body, there is no way to bring it back.”

A long drawn out silence, filled only by the crackles of the fireplace.

“... Will you die too one day..?”

The question surprised the Unicorn, his head turning back down to the face of the child.

“... Maybe one day. But not in your lifetime.”

“So you'll be around forever?” Hopefulness pulled his hitching voice out of despair, his eyes starry.

“Well…” he started, thinking for a moment. “With proper care, I'll be around for centuries!”

A smile came across Banagher's face as he snuggled closer to his guardian, seeming to brighten up at the fact that the Unicorn would be around for him as long as his soul still stands. The mech hugs him a little closer to his idly humming frame.

...

The reality that he would probably outlive him often gave Unicorn grief. The fact that this young and sweet child would grow up and eventually die… troubled him. But he can’t tell him that now. Not when he has as much weight on his shoulders as he does during this time of shock and emotional turmoil.

He thought,  _maybe he would figure it out on his own_. One day.

But now is no time to be thinking of such soul-crushing things. He had to be here for the child now, while his heart still beat and his voice still laughed. He had to be there for him until the day that this kind little kid joins his mother in the starry skies above.

He leaned back into the rocking chair, his optics blinking asleep behind the visor that covered them. It was for the best to rest now before he crashes.

Sweet dreams.


End file.
